Talk:Zukia Tojiro
Sure thing! I'd be happy to give you my opinion on Zukia. And since you've been so nice, I won't be a bitch about it. ^_^ I kid, I kid. Infobox Looks pretty well-organized. But I have to wonder about him killing his family. That seems a little cliche to me. And the part with him turning them into courpse puppets has been done before, too. Sasori did that in Naruto: Shippuden. It's all just a bit... "stereotypical evil emo" character, ya know? Appearance Pretty good. I like easily identifiable characters. The religious stripe is a nice touch, and I like the crow he uses instead of a Hell Butterfly. I also like how he's barefoot (I hate wearing shoes...). ^_^ Personality His personality is pretty good. I mean, most people make their characters Mary-Sues: Overally perfect characters without a single personality flaw. But this guy has plenty of personality defects, which is good. Though the part with Kenpachi being afraid of him seems a bit much... But not to worry. I've seen far worse. ^_^ I also like that he's bisexual. It's a welcome depart from normal procedure, and I'm an open supporter of the G/L/B/T community. ^_^ (I'm a bit bisexual myself *._.*) Synopsis I must say, swearing to kill your entire family because they sold you into slavery seems a bit... extreme. ^^U Then there's the fact that you refer to them as "Soul Reapers" instead of "Shinigami". Do you prefer the dub over the original? Because that's kind of... well, it's not really acceptable in the Bleach fan community to refer to them as "Soul Reapers". If you do that on a hardcore Bleach board you'll likely get tarred and feathered, unfortunately. I mean, don't get me wrong. I think that the term "Soul Reapers" fits them better than "Shinigami". Naming them "Death Gods" makes Kubo seem a bit... uninspired. Heh. ^^U But "Shinigami" is the original, so most believe that that's what we should stick to. Even if "Soul Reapers" fits them better. But keep in mind, the Japanese culture doesn't include the Grim Reaper, so the Japanese probably wouldn't get the reference. In the Japanese culture, a buddha-type thing comes and takes you away, as shown in the anime "Cat Soup". Then there's the fact that his Zanpakutou transformed upon him killing his family. Zanpakutou aren't evil. They don't react like that when their Shinigami wielder does things like that. On the other hand, an evil Zanpakutou giving orders to its Shinigami wielder would be rather interesting... (*ideasideasideas*) Anyway, I don't think Zanpakutou transforming into a different Zanpakutou is standard Shinigami procedure. It just seems a bit... out there? Yeah... Though what I do like is the synopsis of the Zero Division Recruitment Arc. As I was reading, I was a bit worried about Zukia fighting all those Captains. Seemed like a good chance for godmodding. But I must say, you pulled it off rather well. The Captains didn't use their Bankai, he almost lost an arm, and he was hospitalized for two weeks. Very, very nice. That's the way to do it. I mean, compare that to Seireitou Kuchiki and the way he defeated Aizen, the most powerful canon Bleach character, with extreme ease. Very, very nice. I'm very impressed with your maturity. ^_^ Powers and Abilities Boy, am I glad to not see "Advanced Growth Rate" there. It seems like every Bleach fan is copying Ichigo's growth rate to extremes for their characters. It's a very good array of abilities. He's not perfect in everything, which is good, and shows great literacy. And despite not being perfect in the four areas of the Shinigami arts, he has his own abilities to make up for it without godmodding. And I must say, you must keep up with the Bleach manga to know that Kido can be channeled through a Kido-Type Zanpakutou. And it shows great intelligence and control that you wrote this ability as being tiring to him. Very good. I'm getting more and more impressed as I read. ^_^ Zanpakutou While I was at first worried about the fact that his Zanpakutou can copy others, I can see that you know how to be responsible with this. I should probably warn you, though. If you use this Zanpakutou in a roleplay with other people, most wouldn't take too kindly to their Zanpakutou being copied. I mean, most people worked hard to create their own unique Zanpakutou, and wouldn't like it if another character used it as well. So if you use Zukia in a roleplay, I would suggest you avoid copying the Zanpakutou of other players. It's just not good sportsmanship, ya know? But I do like how you explained that he got to this level through training and hard work. Like only beginning to control one puppet at a time at first. Not many people realize that all the great and powerful people throughout fiction and history all started out as ordinary people. Just like Aizen says in the anime and manga: No one starts out at the top of the world, not even gods. And once again I am impressed by the limitations you have placed on your character and his powers. The time limits are a very good way to avoid godmodding, and they are realistic as well. ^_^ Relationships They're all very realistic and very varied relationships, just like a real person. And the relationships each reveal more about Zukia's personality. In fact, you inspired me to put a "Relationships" section on Umi's article. ^_^ Trivia Very nice. I love personality quirks, like the love of sweets. And I find it funny that he named his crow "Karasu" because he's not good with names. ^_^ Quotes More information about his personality is revealed! That's what I love about the "Quotes" sections. They allow us to reveal things about our characters's personalities that can't be explained through a personality description. ^_^ Categories I hope you didn't mind when I added the categories. I'm kind of anal about categories. X_X The Result Well, overall it's a very good character. Much more realistic, original, and creative than the blatant copies and godmodders we have. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 21:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Zukia is so awesome in bleach you outdid yourself.However the using his aprents as corpses dolls has been done by sasori and interisting twist making him bi.Allaround awesome character and more unique than msot around here^^ Dr.Ayzen 20:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Stripe I'm not trying to be a ballbuster or anything, but how come when he goes into bankai he loses his stripe?--Watchamacalit 01:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) great I really liked the character. Though at first i thought that the ability to copy any zanpakuto seemed a bit...erm..cheap, as I read on I found that you really put alot of thought and effort into this character. Also, the combinations were truly magnificient. Combining zanpakuto can have endless capabilities, it all just depends on how creative you are. Hope i dont sound a bit pushy but could you possibly tell me what you think of my first character Inku Himatsu? I would have posted this on your user talk but it says im not permitted or its locked or something like that.--Watchamacalit 01:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Work on it! This character is not in the very least wellrounded or original. BTW the power to copy peoples' zanpakuto is already indirectly present in Bleach under two characters: The Ninth Espada, and Arturo Plateado. Aside from that, it reminds me too much of the Uchiha's sharingan. Also, the only character who I understand could have the power to use others' zanpakuto is the ninth espada, not even arturo plateado. You see, a Zanpakuto is part of one's soul and one cannot copy others' souls, it just doesn't make sense. Arturo however has the drawback that he can only use the abilities of the person he's shapeshifted in, however in bankai you can use all of them? - In my opinion that is just way too stupid. --Aelous 01:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Yeah, well I've received a two messages on the preceding comment and I wanted to say that I didn't mean this in a bad way, and I apologize. I'm just saying there are points you can modify to make it more original. Example: Instead of copying Zanpakuto, recreating other peoples souls. It does the same basic effect but it's a bit more complex and less like sharingan. I find it unrealistic either way, but the sega people didn't and this is slightly diff than sega's... "With your beautiful eyes copy all that you see and make what is my enemie's mine" is mostly why I was reminded of the Sharingan. I understand that copying Jutsu is only a fraction of the sharingan's true abilities, and that Zukia's other abilities don't match it but, they are still similar. (in my opinion) Now, I've only watched and played bleach enough to know of those two characters having the ability to use similar abilities. So, there might be more, in which case... I should learn to do my homework before questioning other peoples' work - sorry. Finally, I still think that the bankai is way overpowered, but I never considered the power that main characters of various manga are also overpowered to some extent. (Especially in the not so new Naruto manga in the fight against i shouldn't say in case of spoilers. - lol) --Aelous 06:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) A response Actually, it isnt unheard of. His copying of a zanpakuto isnt completely uncanonical. Think about it, both Toshiro and a boy from his past had the exact same zanpakuto, thus the exact same soul. While it is unlawful for a shinigami to posses a zanpakuto that someone already owns, its is far from impossible. Also as to the trasformation from Siren to Akuma, another possiblity. If a zanpakuto is the manifestation of a user's soul, than that means that, should the soul change in anyway, so would the zanpakuto. Ten Tailed Fox 01:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) A possibility Right, I personally found this character pretty interesting. Though I like the majority of people whom have commented, have my issues with his Zanpakutoù. I agree that most people want their Zanpakutoù to be something unique, and having other people copy those abilities may annoy them. I think you can use it in Roleplay though, provided that both you and the other roleplayer agree on their effects. Also. There's a possibility that Zukia's Zanpakutoù may be classified as illegal, as the whole thing with copying others souls should likely be something that Yamamoto would look in disdain upon. After all, Toshiro and that other guy had the same Zanpakutoù, and they were forced to fight a death match to decide whom should have it. Hm So It Seems There Is Another Decently Balanced Copying Type Zanpukto I Think That Is Unique So Good Job Dante Shokken 18:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Dante Shokken